dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Speedster (TV Series)
Scarlet Speedster is a 2011 television series based on the DC comics character The Flash. It is a spin-off of The Young Archer. It aired on the CW. Created by Michael Green and Greg Berlanti 2011-2012 Cast * Grant Gustin as Bart Allen / The Flash-23/23 * Zoe Kravitz as Linda Park-21/23 * Shailene Woodley as Caitlin Snow * Liam Hemsworth as Detective Eddie Thawne * Forrest Whitaker as Detective Joe Park * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * David Thewlis as Dr. Harrison Wells / Eobard Thawne / Reverse-Flash Recurring * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Issac Bowin / The Fiddler-4/23 * Michael Emerson as Clifford DeVoe / The Thinker *Sam Worthington as Leonard Snart / Captain Cold- 3/23 *Peyton List as Lisa Snart / Golden Glider *Powers Boothe as the voice of Gorilla Grodd *Logan Marshall-Green as Mick Rory / Heat Wave *Dominic Monaghan as Sam Scudder / Mirror Master *Neil Patrick Harris as Hartley Rathaway / Pied Piper *Ben Foster as Axel Walker / The Trickster *Diego Luna as Mark Mardon / Weather Wizard *Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen- 2/23 *Kate Bosworth as Laurel Lance-1/23 *Alfred Enoch as John Diggle Episodes # "Pilot"-Linda Park meet Bart Allen, who has been fighting crime as a vigilante for about a month. She take him to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Dr. Harrison Wells and his assistants, Caitlin and Cisco, find out his DNA is very different from everyone else. He ends up fighting Mark Mardon, who is a Meta-Human with the ability to control the weather. He manages to defeat Mark and the news renames the vigilante "Flash". Meanwhile, Harrison Wells walks into a secret room, which reveals that Bart is from the future. # "I Am The Flash"-The team begin testing Bart's speed, finding out he can run around the world and back in under three minutes. Meanwhile, a man begins robbing banks all across the city, coming out of no where. Wells finds out the man is Sam Scudder, a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs who was fired for stealing tech from the company. When Bart and Sam have their first meeting, he reveals he can travel through reflections. He ends up trapping Detective Eddie Thawne in his "Mirror World". In the end, Bart manages to defeat Sam, who lets Eddie go, before double crossing them and blowing the building up. Bart manages to save Eddie and they assume Sam died. Later, Eddie looks out a window, and swears he sees Sam in the reflection, before disappearing. # "Beware The Cold"-A criminal who was put in jail for years is finally let go, Leonard Snart. Snart immediately goes back to his old ways and begins wreaking havoc on the city, so Bart tries to stop him, but ends up forzen. Later, after Bart mostly thaws out, Wells reveals that Snart is more than likely looking for him, since he played a big role in putting Snart away. Making matters worse is the fact that Bart can run as fast as he should, because of Snart freezing him. The team comes up with a plan, and they use Wells as bait. Snart falls into the trap, and he is cought after another fight with Bart. Later, Wells once again enters his secret room, which has many different versions of the Flash suit, he then opens a strange pod. #"Piper"- A Meta-Human named Hartley Rathaway begins a crime spree across Central City, and Dr. Wells suspects that Hartley is after him, after it is revealed that he was once Wells protege. After trying and failing to use Wells as bait once again, the team decide to track Harley down, only for him to break in to S.T.A.R. Labs. He takes out many guards before Bart shows up as the Flash. The two fight with it ending in Hartley blowing a bomb up to escape. In a flashback to years prior, Dr. Wells experiments on a large gorilla, named Grodd. #"Tyrant"- A Meta-Human named Girder, and Linda's ex-boyfriend arrives in Central City, and targets her to lure The Flash. Bart tries to stop him, but while fighting him he breaks Bart's hand, and a few ribs. Dr. Wells and Cisco tell Bart that if he could hit Tony at the right level, he could disable his Meta-Human ability. Bart as The Flash arrives once again, and stages a fight in the middle of the city. The attack works, and The Flash leaves Girder for the police. Meanwhile, Eddie asks Joe about The Flash, Linda confronts Bart, and reveals that she knows his secret. #"It's Time To Think"- When Cisco's college professor goes missing, Bart and Eddie investigates the case, and discovers that a man named Clifford Devoe personally knew Cisco's professor. Later, Bart gets attacked by a robot, and super speeds the robot to the water, where it explodes. Caitlin hacks into the security server, and discovers that Devoe once worked at Star Labs, as a scientist and reveals that he wants Dr. Wells to pay for firing him. Clifford kidnaps Linda and another female, so The Flash speeds in, and rescues them. Clifford is about to escape, until The Flash traps him, and allows the police to take him. #"Powerless"- Harrison returns to his secret room, where he has been documenting Bart's abilities and using his computer, Gideon , to look in to the future. Bart and Linda arrives at a crime scene where the victim was drained of their energy. While trying to identify the victim, the team find a power outage in the city. When Bart as The Flash arrives, he is attacked by Farroq Gibran (Edgar Ramirez) , a man who has the ability to siphon energy. The attack drains Bart of his powers and Gideon tells Wells there is no reference to The Flash in the future. Wells believes that Bart needs an electrical jumpstart, and Farroq arrives at the lab. The process doesn't work but Wells realizes Bart's problem is psychological. When Farroq catches up, and Harrison's life is in danger, Bart overcomes his fear, connects with the speed force and stops Farroq. Later, Dr. Wells sees that the time line is safe and takes a sample of Farroq's DNA to find out how he was able to drain Bart of his powers. #"Virus"- Oliver Queen, and Laurel Lance, and John Diggle arrive in Central City, to find a way to cure Oliver of a mysterious virus. Bart and Oliver track down a location, for the cure, with the help of Cisco and Caitlin. They get in and find the cure, which is stangely unguarded. They use the cure on Oliver, but all it does is make it work faster. With the help of Wells, they find the the virus was created by a scientist who used to work for S.T.A.R. Labs. They track him down and he tries to kill Bart and Oliver, but they manage to defeat him and find the cure, it works but they find out they gave the creator the virus himself, and he reveals that was his only sample of the cure. He swears revenge and escapes. Oliver thanks Bart for his help and travels home in a train, not realizing the scientist is on the same train. #"Reverse-Flash Strikes"- The Meta-Human who killed Bart's parents, and Barry Allen returns, killing two guards at Mercury Labs, looking for the company's work on tachyon particles. Bart witnesses the man and engages in a fight with him. The man insinuates to Bart that they know each other before speeding off. Meanwhile, Eddie Thawne asks Linda to move in with him and Ronnie is revealed to have survived the explosion, but does not remember who he is and has the ability to burst into flames. Wells wipes Linda's memory of knowing Bart's secret, as Bart confesses his love to Linda before the police and S.T.A.R. Labs use the tachyon particle technology to lure out the man. The man escapes and attacks Harrison and the police before engaging in a second fight with The Flash. Ronnie appears and blasts the man before both flee. Later, Dr. Wells walks in to his secret room before revealing the same suit as the Reverse-Flash. #"Hot And Cold"- Leonard returns to Central City with a new partner, Mick Rory, to set a trap for The Flash. Bart finds out about the plan and agrees with Dr. Wells to not engage Snart incase someone gets hurt like last time. When The Flash doesn't show, Snart and Mick , who now has a gun that fires heat, kidnaps Caitlin to force The Flash to save her. Cisco and Bart find out that if the two fire at each other's weapons it would super charge them. The Flash meets Snart and Mick for their duel, exposing himself to the media. After multiple failed attempts, Bart manages to make them cross the streams, with help from Eddie , damaging each others weapons and knocking each other out. While being transported to Stryker's, the pair are broken out by Snart's sister. Meanwhile, Caitlin investigates the cause of Ronnie's transformation. #"Double-Take"- Boomerang arrives in Central City, and targets his mother and father, The Flash sets out to stop him, Eddie is visited by the Reverse-Flash who tells him to send out a task force on The Flash. #"Magenta"- The Flash goes up against Magenta (Candace Patton) who breaks in Iron Heights, Bart goes on a date with reporter Patty Spivot. #"Firestorm"- The team try to track Ronnie's location when he injures a scientist. Knowing Stein is in charge, they use his wife to talk to the merged individual into coming back to the lab for testing. Meanwhile, Joe enlists Cisco's help to find Barry's killer. Cisco discovers an old mirror left in the old Allen house that captured images from the night of the murder, and Joe finds blood from two people behind new wallpaper. Joe asks Cisco to compare the blood to Wells but Cisco refuses to believe Wells was involved. Harrison discovers that Ronnie and Stein's atoms are in conflict and if it continues they will become nuclear. Harrison determines that a component of the tachyon device recharging his energy could be converted to a quantum splicer to stabilize the body and separate the two. Caitlin uses the device, the fused body still goes nuclear but safely away from the city. The explosion alerts General Eiling, who orders a team to recover "Firestorm". Cisco runs the blood test and reveals neither are from Dr. Wells but one is from Bart. #"Oracles"- Bart and Caitlin investigate the explosion and find Ronnie and Stein, separated. Eiling investigates the crater left by Firestorm and realizes the separation. Joe shows Bart the images from the night Barry was killed and Bart realizes that a future version of himself was there trying to save Barry. Bart talks to Stein about the possibility of going back to the future. Dr. Wells visits Eiling, who reveals that he knows Bart is The Flash and wants the F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M project. Wells gives up Stein, who is tortured by Eiling until Ronnie and The Flash shows up to save him. Stein and Ronnie reunite, merging properly this time, the two work together to control the Firestorm matrix within them, gaining enough control to merge and separate on command. The two decide to leave Central City to get away from Eiling and to learn about their new powers. The man in yellow kidnaps Eiling and brings him to the sewers. He reveals himself as Wells and allows Grodd , who is displaying psychic abilities, to drag Eiling deeper into the sewers. #"Time Strikes Back"- Mark Mardon returns to Central City to get revenge on The Flash. Cisco begins to believe that Joe was right about Dr. Wells so he rechecks the containment field that failed to hold the Reverse-Flash. He then finds out the man in yellow seen in the field was just a hologram. Wells arrives and reveals himself to be Eobard Thawne, another speedster who came back in time to kill Bart but ended up trapped in the present day. Thawne explains how he wants Bart to become faster so that he can use his powers to get back to the future, he also kills Cisco to keep his secret. Mark kidnaps Joe and forces him to watch as he creates a tsunami in order to kill Linda. Bart reveals his identity to Linda just as she reveals she loves him. In order to save the city, Bart runs back and fourth across the coastline to create a barrier against the tsunami, but he runs so fast he ends up in the day before. #"Illusion"- As Bart begins to relive the previous day, Dr. Wells realizes what happened and warns Bart not to change the past. Bart ignores him and captures Mark before he can even capture Joe. Meanwhile, Leonard Snart, and Mick Rory return to Central City, Snart sends his sister Lisa after Cisco , who they force to rebuild the cold gun and suit and a third weapon for Lisa, under threat that they will kill Cisco's brother. Bart realizes that Dr. Wells was right, since him changing the past ending in Cisco being kidnapped and Linda rejecting his romantic advances. Cisco returns and reveals Snart tortured his brother until Cisco revealed who The Flash was. Bart goes after the Snart's and they reach an agreement, Snart will not reveal Bart's true identity, will not kill innocent people, and stay away from Bart's friends in exchange for Bart not locking him away. Meanwhile, Reverse-Flash kills a reporter and destroys evidence linking Dr. Wells to Simon Stagg's death. The reporter's vanishing causes Bart to think that Joe was right about Wells. #"Trickster"- Bart and Joe go after terrorist Axel Walker, who goes by "Trickster". Axel sets a diversion for The Flash so that he can free James Jesse, the original Trickster , from prison. James and Axel attempt to extort patrons by poisoning them and ransoming the antidote. When The Flash arrives, the Tricksters fit him with a bomb that will go off if he stops moving. Dr. Wells coaches Bart on how to vibrate his molecules so that he can phase through objects, which removes the bomb. Afterwards, Bart gives the antidote to all the patrons before capturing the Trickster's. The Flash reveals his identity to Eddie so that he can keep Linda from looking into Wells for her own protection, since Bart realized that Wells is the Reverse-Flash. In Flashbacks, after failing to kill Bart, Reverse-Flash escapes only to lose his speed. Gideon informs him that traveling through time has drained his powers. Thawne stalks Wells and reveals the particle accelerator is not built until 2017. He then kills Wells and steals his appearance and identity so he can create the particle accelerator sooner to get back to his own time. #"Bee-Ware"- As Bart works with Eddie and Joe to stop crime across the city, an engineering professor is killed by bees. While the team look for a Meta-Human who can control bees, Walter arrives with John Irons , wanting to improve the S.T.E.E.L . exo-suit. The team tracks another attack, but Bart arrives too late and is attacked by the bees. After examining it, they find out it is a robot created by a scientist at Mercury Labs named Bree Larvan , who is targeting former employees. Bart struggles with whether or not he can trust Cisco and Caitlin , since he doesn't know if they are working with Thawne or not. During the next attack, Bart goes after Bree while John tries to save Dr. Tina McGee. Walter uses a wireless frequency to tap in to the bees and disable them, and Bart captures Bree. Later, Bart informs Cisco and Caitlin that Wells is Reverse-Flash. Caitlin doesn't want to believe this but Cisco does, revealing he has been having dreams where Wells kills him. #"Who Is Harrison Wells?"- Bart and Eddie track a Meta-Human named Hannibal Bates, who can shape shift into anyone he touches, but he takes Eddie's shape and frames him for murder. Later, Bates knocks Bart unconscious and assumes his form, but Harrison realizes the truth and stops him from killing Caitlin and Linda. While being transported to prison, Bates uses his powers to escape. Caitlin creates a serum to suppress Bates' powers, allowing Bart to defeat him and clear Eddie's name. Meanwhile, Joe and Cisco head to Star City and investigates the crash site that killed Wells' wife, though they are afraid they will ruin Wells' reputation. With help from Larry Lance , the two find a dead body buried near the crash site. After a series of tests confirm the body is the real Harrison Wells, Bart, Caitlin, and Cisco locate the imposter's secret room. The team locate the suit and the news paper concerning Bart's fate as The Flash. #"Wells' Gambit"- While in Well's room, Bart finds out about his battle with Reverse-Flash , as well as key moments in his life, including marrying Linda, a promotion at the CCPD , and that he created the A.I. Gideon in the future. The team regroup at Bart's Apartment , where he explains his plan to make Harrison confess to the murder of Barry and his parents. In order to trap Harrison, Cisco reverses the polarity of his containment field to protect himself from Wells, while Caitlin films the interaction to capture Wells' confession. The trap fails but Joe shoots Wells before he can shoot Cisco. As he dies, his body transformers, revealing himself to be Hannibal Bates. Harrison then calls the team and reveals he was watching them. Harrison as Reverse-Flash goes after Linda, and Eddie , but The Flash shows up, forcing Wells to kidnap Eddie instead. Harrison reveals to Eddie that Wells is Eddie's Descendant #"Bow Down To Grodd"- Bart scours the city looking for Eddie, but must take a break to stop a robbery at the gold reserve. When Bart as The Flash confronts the thief, they are both psychologically attacked by an unknown force. Back at the lab, Bart describes the attack to Cisco and Caitlin, when Linda walks in and confronts Bart on being The Flash. The thief attacks again, but Bart is able to stop him. The thief turns out to be General Eiling, whose mind was being controlled by the gorilla Grodd. With a lead from Linda, Bart, Cisco and Joe head to the sewers to look for Grodd. The three realize that Grodd is getting smarter and larger. During an attack, Bart is knocked out and Grodd takes Joe. Cisco and Caitlin create a device that will protect Bart from Grodd's psychic attacks and tricks him into jumping in front of an on coming train. Elsewhere, Reverse-Flash works on a machine that will allow him to travel back to his own time. #"Reinforcement"- Cisco finds out Wells has been supercharging his speed through his wheelchair. The particle accelerator is activated and the team realize Wells has been at S.T.A.R. Labs the whole time. While investigating, Harrison escapes, but the team manage to find and free Eddie. Eddie tells Linda what he knows about the future and ends their relationship. Worried that the Meta-Humans trapped inside the particle accelerator will be killed, the team decide to relocate them to another prison. In order to set up a safe transport, Bart requests Leonard Snart's help. Snart agrees but only after Bart erases Snart's criminal record. Snart sabotages the transport and allows the Meta-Humans to escape. Harrison as Reverse-Flash arrives at the particle accelerator just as it fully charges. Bart, Firestorm, and Oliver all meet outside to fight Reverse-Flash. Oliver uses a nanite to disable Wells' speed, and Bart knocks him out. #"Scarlet Speedster"- Bart visits Thawne in prison, where Thawne explains why he killed Bart's parents, and Barry and why he had to help Bart become The Flash. Thawne also requests Bart to help him create a wormhole that would allow Thawne to return to his own time and also allow Bart to save his parents. Bart and the team are conflicted, since this could alter the timeline. Bart decides to go through with it and Thawne explains what they need to do. Bart only has a short amount of time or the wormhole will become a black hole. Bart travels back in time, but a future version of himself signals for him not to save their parents. Bart talks to his parents before returning to his own time and stopping Thawne from going back to the future. The two fight, while the team shut down the wormhole. Thawne eventually prevails, but before he can kill Bart, Eddie shoots himself, causing Thawne to be erased from time. The wormhole reappears and the team is unable to close it. As it becomes a black hole, Bart runs in to it in an effort to stop it. Category:Scarlet Speedster Category:Live Action Category:CW Category:The Flash